The present invention relates to the use of wing-fanning sounds of the type generated by adult cockroaches to attract or repel cockroaches. More particularly, it relates to the use of such wing-fanning sounds to facilitate trapping, killing, and/or avoidance of such cockroaches.
Traditionally there have been attempts to control cockroach infestation through sanitation procedures (e.g. the prompt removal of potential harborages and food sources such as garbage). However, even with the utmost vigilance this may not be completely effective. For example, even a completely sanitized apartment can become somewhat infested with cockroaches if there are surrounding apartments in the same building or a common sanitary system that are infested.
Insecticides and other insect control chemicals and/or biological agents have been used to try to control various insects. See generally U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,030,660 (deterrent substances), 5,066,482 (reproductive inhibitors), 5,302,387 (toxins), and 5,057,316 (fungal agents). The disclosure of these patents, and of all other publications referred to herein, are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
There have also been attempts to rely on chemical or biological attractants to lure insects to a trap or killing station. See generally U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,572,825 and 5,560,146. For example, pheromones have been used to attract cockroaches to a trap.
While chemical/biological approaches have considerable effectiveness in many cases, they do have some drawbacks. For example, some insecticides are not effective unless the insect directly contacts the insecticide. Further, the effectiveness of chemical or biological lures typically rapidly drops with distance from a baiting station or the like. Thus, multiple baiting stations may be required for adequate coverage of even relatively small residences or patio areas. Also, if the luring system requires an odorous volatile to be dispensed, consumers who find such odorants undesirable may not prefer that approach.
An alternative, very different, approach to insect control is to provide a large scale release of sterile insects. While this approach has been of some success on cargo ships and in certain agricultural and industrial settings, it is not desirable for application in residential settings. Homeowners are not typically willing to expose their families to a substantially increased infestation, notwithstanding the promise of future control of insects.
There have also been attempts to attract certain insects, particularly flying insects, using visible lights of certain wavelengths. However, these light-based attractants typically are also visible to consumers, which sometimes has undesirable aesthetic effects.
In a U.S. provisional patent application filed Nov. 14, 2005, U.S. Ser. No. 60/736,580, entitled USE OF ELECTROMAGNETIC FIELDS TO ATTRACT INSECTS, there was a discussion of using electromagnetic fields to attract certain insects. There was also discussion of using electromagnetism to facilitate trapping and/or killing of such insects.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,551 regarding exposing varied insects to particular selected frequencies, U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,574 regarding luring certain animals (particularly deer being hunted) into an area by simulating sounds such as environmental contact sounds, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,882,594 regarding generating turbulence waves to cause insects to avoid an area.
There have also been a number of publications regarding the communication ecology of moths. See generally U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,913 and H. Spangler et al., Ultrasonic Mate Calling In the Lesser Wax Moth, 9 Physiological Entomology 87-95 (1984); H. Spangler, Ultrasonic Communication In Corcyra cephalonica (Stainton) (Lepidoptera: Pyralidae), 23 J. Stored Prod. Res. 203-211 (1987); P. Trematerra et al., Ultrasound production In the Courtship Behaviour Of Ephastia cautella (Walk.), E. kuehniella Z. and Plodia interpunctella (Hb.) (Lepidoptera: Pyralidae), 31 J. Stored Prod. Res. 43-48 (1995); S. Takács et al., Where To Find A Mate? Resource-based Sexual Communication Of Webbing Clothes Moth, 89 Naturwissenschaften 57-59 (2002); S. Takács et al., Communication Ecology of Webbing Clothes Moth: Attractiveness And Characterization Of Male-Produced Sonic Aggregation Signals, 127 J. Appl. Ent. 127-133 (2003).
In C. Mistal et al., Evidence for Sonic Communication in the German Cockroach (Dictyoptera: Blattellidae), 132 Canadian Entomologist 867-876 (2000), there was a discussion of click sounds made by nymph and female German cockroaches. These were sound pulses by nymphs and females. The males did not generate this type of sound. Played-back these click sounds attracted nymphs (but not mature males and females). The Mistal article further mentioned that adult German cockroaches also fanned their wings when handled.
In D. Clark et al, Social Communication In The Madagascar Hissing Cockroach: Features Of Male Courtship Hisses And A Comparison Of Courtship And Agonistic Hisses, 132 Behavior 401-417 (1995) other sounds made by cockroaches were discussed (e.g. hisses).
Notwithstanding these developments it is still desired to develop other ways to affect cockroach behavior (particularly movement of female adult cockroaches), where these techniques do not require the use of chemicals.